The present invention relates to a washer-dryer providing the washed laundry to be easily carried and stored after taking them thereout.
In washer or dryers, particularly in laundry washers/dryers, elements such as a basket, washtub etc. are required for taking the laundry out of the machine and carrying to put away after the washing process is completed. However, these additional elements occupy space when not used and also gather dust making the clean laundry placed therein get dirty in the next usage.
Various implementations have been designed in the technique for solving these problems. In one of the state of the art applications, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,733, a laundry net is described. With this embodiment, it is intended to place the laundry in the net before washing and taking out of the machine after washing in the same net to take to the place for drying.
Another state of the art application is the subject matter of the invention in the French patent no. FR2171084. In this application, a carrier is explained that can be stored in folded form inside the outer door of the washing machine and opened to store and carry the clothes when laundry is to be taken out of the machine.
In another state of the art application, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,548, a laundry basket is described that is mounted on the front door of the dryer such that it can be pivotally opened. It is intended to load the laundry into the machine by placing in this basket and afterwards to unload from this basket. Thus, the amount of laundry to be loaded in the machine is limited by the volume of the said basket.